No More Mysteries
by Roxanne Kowalchuk
Summary: Was the plant enough?


Title: No More Mysteries  
Author: Roxanne Kowalchuk  
Feedback: roxette@ilos.net  
Category: S/G  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own CBS or the tv show CSI.  
Spoilers: Burden of Proof  
Summary: Was the plant enough?   
Archived: Yes, please. :)  
Note: "It Is You (I have loved)" by Dana Glover of the Shrek Soundtrack. And thanks to Stepf  
for reading this and saying it was good. :)  
  
**********  
  
Tilting her head side to side, Sara wondered if that would help her in solving the case she was  
working on. Nope, didn't work, although it did get the kinks out of her neck.  
  
Watching her from the door, Grissom also tilted his head. Maybe that would help him in  
understanding what she was doing. Straightening his head, Grissom spoke. "Sara, what are you  
doing?"  
  
Sara jumped. Turning around, she gave him the 'don't do that look'. "Sheesh Grissom, you trying  
to kill me?"  
  
"No," Grissom answered. "But I was trying to figure out what you were doing?"  
  
"My neck was sore," she half lied. It was but that's not why she was doing that. Walking back to  
the desk, she continued on. "What do you want?" But she didn't give him enough time to answer.  
"Checking up on me. Seeing if I'm being a good little girl and doing my work."  
  
She was still mad about not getting an assignment outside the lab. "Sara, I explained this to you  
once before."  
  
Sticking her hand up, Sara spoke. "I know. You're the boss and I'm the worker. Don't bother  
Grissom. I don't want to hear it." And with that she grabbed her clip board and walked out of the  
lab. She'd return later after he was gone.  
  
Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Grissom didn't know how much longer he could deal with this.  
This was Sara being mad at him. Turning around, he headed out of the lab.  
  
"Grissom?"  
  
Looking up at who was calling him, Grissom came face to face with Catherine. "Yes?"  
  
"You okay?" she asked.  
  
"Doing peachy," Grissom admitted. "How's the case?"  
  
"That's why I came to find you. Can you take a look at something?" Catherine asked.  
  
"Sure, I don't have anything better to do," Grissom answered as they walked down the hall.  
  
*****  
  
Watching Grissom look over the evidence, Catherine couldn't take it anymore. "Did she like the  
plant?"  
  
"Plant?" Grissom repeated as he looked up at Catherine. "What plant?"  
  
She felt giving Grissom a smack on the side of head. "Sara, did she like the plant you gave her,"  
Catherine explained. "Although, I wasn't eavesdropping."  
  
"Umm, ya I guess," Grissom answered as he returned to look at the evidence.  
  
"You never asked if she did or not?" Catherine continued. She wasn't going to drop this.  
  
Looking back up at Catherine, Grissom answered her. "I haven't had the chance."  
  
"Oh. So why not ask her now?"  
  
"Because. Now get back to work," Grissom told her.  
  
"Okay, okay," Catherine said as she returned to her pile of evidence. A minute passed before she  
said anything else. "You know, I bet you she liked the plant."  
  
For some odd reason, Grissom knew that no work would be done until Catherine got all the  
answers she wanted. "Like I told you, I don't know. She hasn't said anything."  
  
"Or you just didn't ask?" Catherine replied as she left her work and concentrated on Grissom.  
"Did you actually ask her?"  
  
Taking his latex gloves off, Grissom removed his glasses. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he tried  
to remain calm. "No, I didn't."  
  
"Grissom, you should of."  
  
"Catherine, there was no time."  
  
"Grissom, there is always time," she told her friend. "I could ask her for you."  
  
"No. Don't you say a word," Grissom warned.  
  
  
"Okay," Catherine agreed.  
  
Putting his glasses back on, Grissom was going to get back to work, but something about  
Catherine made him stop. "What?"  
  
"You know, now is a good time to ask her."  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"And why not?" Catherine asked. She knew nothing about the Sara lashing he had just received.  
  
"Because it isn't."  
  
"You know for man that makes sense on cases, you sure aren't making any sense now. Want to  
tell me what happened?"  
  
Catherine was a good friend. But right now, she was becoming an annoying friend. "No."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
Watching Grissom, Catherine just had to ask. "Why didn't you assign her to this case?"  
  
Grissom knew that was coming. "I have my reasons."  
  
"Well I hope they're good enough because I believed she was pissed at you."  
  
"Yes they are," Grissom replied.  
  
"Good, I think," Catherine said as she watched Grissom. "Where you going?"  
  
"I just remembered I have some work to finish."  
  
"Oh," Catherine replied as Grissom headed out of the lab. "Hey Gris."  
  
Stopping, Grissom turned around. "Yes Catherine."  
  
"Long stem roses, red in colour will probably patch whatever problem you have with Sara up."  
  
Just looking at Catherine, Grissom then headed out of the lab and into the deserted hall. Why  
were the women of CSI driving him up a wall. Why? He wanted an answer.  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Sara usually didn't listen to music while she worked, because she was usually the one doing the  
singing but tonight, it was different. She needed something to take her mind off things. Grissom to  
be exact.  
  
She rarely had anytime now-a-days to watch movies, but as she sat at home one day, she ended  
up watching a very funny movie. It was called Shrek. And the day after she saw the movie she  
went out and bought the soundtrack.  
  
Pressing play on the cd player, she returned to her work. Moving side to side, was her way of  
dancing to the fast moving song. She still had to pay attention to her work.  
  
*****  
  
Grissom's mission was to return to his office without bumping into anyone. And he had almost  
made it.  
  
"Gris?"  
  
Stopping, Grissom turned around. "Yes Nick."  
  
"Have you seen Catherine?" Nick asked.  
  
"Lab 2," Grissom answered.  
  
"Thanks," Nick replied. "Hey Gris."  
  
"Yes Nick," Grissom repeated.  
  
"I don't mean to get Sara in trouble, but do you know she's listening to music?" Nick told him.  
  
"Music?"  
  
"As in a cd player blaring behind her."  
  
"Oh," Grissom replied. "I'll look into that."  
  
"Okay," Nick said as he took off the down the hall.  
  
*****  
  
Hearing her cd player stop, Sara turned around and headed to it. Pressing the play button, she  
jumped it to number 4 on the cd. As the music started up, Sara sung along with as she returned to  
what she was doing before the cd player stopped.  
  
"There is something that I see  
In the way you look at me  
There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes  
  
But an unexpected way  
On this unexpected day  
Could it mean this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along  
  
It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along  
  
There were times I ran to hide  
Afraid to show the other side  
Alone in the night without you  
  
But now I know just who you are  
And I know you hold my heart  
Finally this is where I belong  
It is you I have loved all along  
  
It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved all along..."  
  
Humming along with the music, Sara never saw the figure standing in her door way. She just  
continued on.  
  
"Over and over  
I'm filled with emotion  
Your love, it rushes through my veins  
  
And I am filled  
With the sweetest devotion  
As I, I look into your perfect face  
  
It's no more mystery  
It is finally clear to me  
You're the home my heart searched for so long  
And it is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved  
It is you I have loved all along..." she sung as something caught her eye. Slowly looking up she  
started at the persons feet and only moved her eyes. When she reached the persons head, she  
locked eyes. There was no doubt in her mind. It was Grissom.  
  
Grissom didn't know what to say. Heck, he didn't even know if he could talk. That song and her  
voice.  
  
Sara heard the song start over. She must of pressed repeat. But now was not the time to  
investigate that. She had other pressing matters.  
  
Grissom just looked into her eyes. He wasn't to sure what he should say.  
  
As the chorus played through the lab, it finally got to Sara. She couldn't take any more of this.  
Dropping her pen, she rushed pass Grissom.  
  
"Sara?" Grissom called out after her. But she didn't stop. So he went after her.  
  
Running out to the parking lot, Sara never knew it had been raining until she got outside. She had  
been inside for the most of the night, so she really didn't know what was going on in the world  
outside the lab.  
  
Looking up at the sky, Sara felt the rain hit her face. She sort of hoped that it would help wash  
away the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"Sara," Grissom said as he stopped somewhere behind her. He had known it was raining, but  
choose to ignore that factor right now. He was worried about Sara.  
  
"Go away Grissom."  
  
"No."  
  
Walking further away from him, she finally turned around when they had the length of the Tahoe  
between them. "Can't you figure this out," she yelled. "Some plant is not going to make this go  
away."  
  
"That's not what I was implying," Grissom told her.  
  
Swiping her hair back, Sara stared at him. "You don't trust me. That's fair to say. You don't  
assign me to cases anymore and so I end up being stuck in there, being watched over by you."  
  
"It's one case, Sara."  
  
Holding her hand up, she held two fingers up. "Two Grissom. Two. Got that!"  
  
He had been wrong. "Yes two. Your right Sara."  
  
She was just so mad at him. "You don't notice what you do. You always assign us cases but then  
somewhere along the way, you take over. We're just your guinea pigs. We do the work, you take  
the credit."  
  
He knew he didn't do that. Okay, so maybe the last case he had done that. "I didn't mean to on  
the last case, Sara."  
  
"Ya right! You wanted me to throw some disgusting meat away and I'm a vegetarian. How  
unprofessional is that," she yelled. She was mad and it was at him. "I have no clue as to why I've  
stayed. I should of left when I told you I was going to. With or without the leave of absence. But  
then you send a plant hoping to make it better. Damn it Grissom, it didn't work."  
  
For some odd reason, he had hoped the plant would of made it better, but he quickly realized that  
it wasn't so. "What can I do to convince you to stay, Sara?"  
  
"Something you do with Nick, Warrick and Catherine," Sara answered as she wiped at her eyes.  
  
"Which is?" Grissom answered. He wasn't sure what she was referring too.  
  
"Trust me. Sheesh, even after Warrick got away from gambling, I find that you trust him more  
than you do with me."  
  
"That's not true Sara," Grissom said as he started towards her.  
  
Backing up, Sara didn't want Grissom any where near her. But as she back away from the back  
end of the Tahoe, she never saw the car.  
  
Hearing a horn, Grissom ran after her. "Sara?"  
  
Taking off, Sara ran away from the car and Grissom.  
  
Waving at the car, Grissom waited till it passed him. When it was gone, he went after Sara.  
"Sara?"  
  
Stopping at the end of the parking lot, Sara told herself that she usually didn't run away from her  
problems, but something in that song, made her realize that Grissom was the man for her. But it  
also made her realize that Grissom didn't love her. Or she thought.  
  
Catching up to her, Grissom stopped a few feet behind her. "Sara," he spoke.  
  
With her back to him, she answered. "If I go away now, leave the lab, it won't hurt as much. And  
within no time, you'll forget me."  
  
He couldn't believe that she had said that. "Your not leaving."  
  
"I am."  
  
"I won't let you."  
  
Turning around, Sara looked at him. "You won't let me?" she repeated.  
  
"No, I won't."  
  
"If I have too, I'll quit," Sara told him straight out.  
  
He was starting to hate that threat. Moving closer to her, he reached up and placed his hands on  
her face. Before she could protest, Grissom lowered his head and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Sara was confused and amazed at the same time.  
  
When the kiss ended, Grissom spoke softly to her. "You aren't quitting. I won't let you do that.  
You can't leave the lab..."  
  
Trying to move, Sara snapped. "The lab needs you Sara. Please not that B.S. again."  
  
Lifting her head, so that they were looking into each others eyes, Grissom finished his sentence  
that she had cut off. "Because I need you."  
  
That caught Sara by surprise. "You need me?"  
  
"Yes, I need you."  
  
He had said it. Sara had actually heard him say it. He needed her. But before her mind could go  
into overdrive, he kissed her again.  
  
He knew that she was thinking. He knew that look on her face. Lowering his head, he laid his lips  
over hers and kissed her like he never had before. The truth be told, he hadn't. This was the  
second time.  
  
But something dawned on her. Reaching up, she pulled his hands off her face and pulled back,  
breaking the kiss.  
  
"Sara," Grissom spoke.  
  
She gave him a warning. "Don't start something you won't be able to finish."  
  
And he knew what she meant. "I'll finish this."  
  
Satisfied with that answer, Sara leaned towards him and met him in a passionate kiss. She didn't  
care that it was raining, she just cared that he finally saw the light. That she meant something to  
him as he did to her.  
  
*****  
  
Walking into the lunch room the next night, Sara was lost in her own thoughts but quickly came  
out of them when she heard Nick say something to her. "What Nick? I missed that."  
  
"I said, who's your secret admirer?" Nick repeated.  
  
"Secret admirer?" Sara questioned. "I don't have one."  
  
"Oh ya, you do," Nick replied as he pointed to something past her.  
  
Looking to where he was pointing, Sara's eyes grew wide. Long stem red roses. "Who are they  
for?"  
  
"You," Nick told her.  
  
Walking closer to them, Sara bent down and took a sniff of one of the roses. They were beautiful.  
Standing up, she searched for the card.  
  
Watching her, Nick saw her grab the card. "So, who's the secret admirer?" he asked.  
  
"Give me a minute, will ya," Sara answered as she opened the envelope. Taking the card out, she  
laughed as she read it.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Here," Sara said as she showed him the card.  
  
"Your secret admirer," Nick read. "You got to be kidding me."  
  
"Sorry Nicky," Sara replied as she took the card back.  
  
"That's not fair," Nick said. He wanted to know who had sent them to her.  
  
Studying the roses, Sara spoke to him. "Why don't you make it your mission to find out who sent  
these to me and I'll just go about enjoying them."  
  
"Ya, I'll do that," Nick said as he wandered out of the lunch room.  
  
Not realizing Nick had left, Sara continued to talk. "These sure are beautiful."  
  
"Not as beautiful as you," came an answer from somewhere behind her.  
  
Turning around, Sara smiled. "Grissom."  
  
"Sara," he greeted with a smile of his own.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Your welcome," he answered. "I know you probably want to enjoy your flowers but I was  
wondering if you like to go for a ride with me."  
  
"A case?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sure, sounds good," Sara said as she turned around and took one last sniff of a rose. Turning  
back to him, she continued. "No plant this time?"  
  
"You mean more to me, so you deserve long stem red roses," Grissom told her as she joined him  
at the door.  
  
"Glad to hear that," she told him as they walked down the hall together.  
  
**********  
Feedback is welcomed! 


End file.
